


[Podfic] sooner or later

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Winnipeg Jets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:33:42, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:Eric takes a little while to figure things out.





	[Podfic] sooner or later

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sooner or later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787787) by [cathedralhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralhearts/pseuds/cathedralhearts). 



  
              
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2eTy5U8)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2gRj2L0)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So I read this fic when it was originally posted, blissfully unaware of who the hell these guys were. It's a great fic, but the most important thing is that it introduced me to my favorite happy place in the garbage cesspit that is this world right now: [Chase de Leo's instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/cdeleo95/) There are small dogs and a billion shirtless selfies and hairless cats and terrible fratbro fashion choices. I once turned on a live stream he was doing and he was [holding a goat.](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/coverart/IMG_1228.PNG) [This..... happened.](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/coverart/IMG_0868.PNG) He was at a wedding this summer and apparently [it was hot out.](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/coverart/IMG_1991.PNG) He's not even my type, but I adore him and his garbage choices. Anyways, enjoy some more friends to lovers podfic! That's all I'm really here for nowadays apparently. Also I was indecisive and there are two covers. Attached to the podfic is the cover with shots of Sunset Beach, CA (where Chase and Eric live in the off-season) and St John's, NL (where they play during the fic), but the other one is there if you prefer it. ♥


End file.
